Arch Hallow
by Deathstar0
Summary: Arch Hallow,  the boreing town I thought was boreing, wasnt so boreing after all. The place I thought was safe, was actually a war zone. And im in the middle of it!   i really suck at summarys , and surpriesed this actually came out good. PLZ RATE!


Under the mists of the falls and deep into the cave that lies behind the falls is a stone, not just any stone. The stone that can control the most powerful weapon in the otherworld, the weapon that could destroy every mortal in the world, and enslave any otherworld creature. The only person that can keep it safe is the Black Warrior; the black warrior protects the mortal world from the other world. The Black warrior is the only mortal that can see otherworld creatures. It is said that the Black Warrior will become fully aware of its power, and will help the wolves protect the stone, on their sixteenth birthday that, but that kid had to be born exactly at midnight on the day of the full moon. The problem in the Legend is that they don't know who the Black Warrior is and if it's a girl or boy, the only way to tell is to see if anyone has a star on their right shoulder. The only other problem, the war has already started.

Chapter 1

I leaned against my best friend's locker and looked at the cuffs I always wore. They were metal and I am the only one that knows the secret to them, if you twist your hand to the right three sharp claws, like knifes came out, if you turned your hand to the left they retracted. I bought them three years ago and I have never taken them off, they were heavy but I had the muscle. I had always had an interest in weapons since I was six and it has gotten worse over the past year. I got my dad to by me a collection of old swords and bows and arrows, they were hanging in my room, but that came with a price, I gave my parent permission to try and get the star tattoo off my shoulder. That's why yesterday, on my sixteenth birthday, I wasn't in school. I was at the doctor trying to get the thing laser off, that didn't work it hurt like hell and left a horrible burn. I have my shoulder all patched up and I am still wincing in pain. "Ash, hey Ash." I looked up to see Tom staring at me; he was Casey's best friend, besides me. "Yeah Tom?" He smiled. "You seemed out of it; didn't you turn sixteen yesterday and miss school?" I nodded and winced at the pain in my shoulder. "Yeah, that is me the girl who misses school on her sixteenth birthday. Why do you ask?" his smile widened and he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. "Hey I got to wait for Casey." He didn't turn around. "He already went home and told me to take you to his house, I don't know why, but you're getting a ride to his house with me since I was going there already." Man and people say I babble like an idiot. "Okay, I think, but if you're going to pull on my arm, pull on my left one or carry me over your shoulder or something, just stop pulling on my right arm." I didn't have time to blink before Tom threw me over his shoulder and kept walking, people were starting to stare. "Like the view?" Did he seriously think I liked him? "I know you do" I called back. He laughed. "I sure do." Then he patted my butt. "I am so telling Casey." He laughed again and sat me down next to the passenger seat of his truck. He leaned forward and laid his body against mine. "No you won't" he touched his lips to mine softly. What the hell was he doing? "Yes I will." I so wasn't going to let him have his way. He sat his hand on my hip and pushed his thumb under my shirt and made circles on my skin. He leaned in and pressed his lips harder against mine. "Not unless you want to tell him you kissed me." I huffed. "I didn't kiss y-"he pressed his mouth against mine again and I actually was kissing him back. He pulled away and smiled. "Fine, you win". He laughed and kissed my nose before walking toward his side of the car. I got in wanting to feel his body against mine again.

He parked in front of Casey's garage and got out, I didn't want to go in, if this had to do with my birthday and Casey went home without seeing me, then knowing him that meant a party. When Tom came to my side of the car I hit the lock button. He laughed and hit the lock button on his key chain, I hit the button again, and this went on for three minutes before he used his key and unlocked the door. I went to get up to go over to his side but I still had my seat belt on and I got pulled down. "Nice try, but you can't get away from me" I stuck my tongue out at him and he actually bit it. He reached around and undid my belt. "Stupid Jack ass" his eyes gleamed with laughter. He ran his tongue over the tip of mine and I shivered. He let go of my tongue and pulled me out of the truck. He shut the door and put an arm around my shoulder. "You know you really are a jerk." "Only doing my job" I snorted and took a step ahead of him to get his arm off me, he just came up behind me and pulled my back by the waist. I stopped walking; we were standing at the edge of the woods. "What are we doing?" "Heading to the falls." I smiled. "Okay I will race you there." He let me go and pulled his jacket off. I took this chance to get a head start. "Hey that's not fair!" I laughed. "Life isn't fair!" "You're so dead!" I laughed again. I kept running, seeming to get faster I came to the edge of the falls and looked down to see Casey and his buddies in the water goofing off. "I am going too laughed when one of you get hurt pushing each other under the water." Casey looked up at me and smiled. "Shut up and come down here" I laughed and saw a spot I could climb down. But then I thought about how fun that would be. I took a couple a running steps back and then I jumped off the edge of the cliff. "Ash!" I smiled as I landed feet first on the edge of the water. I was still smiling when a pair of wet arms wrapped around my waist and Casey was holding me to his bare chest. "You're so stupid." His voice had a playful tone in it, the next thing I knew I was thrown into the water. I came up sputtering and I jumped out, it was freezing oh he was so dead.


End file.
